gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Higgs Boson
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the third episode of Mega Man 7. Intro Arin: Hey. Welcome back to Gamer Grumps. I'm- Jon: That's our name. Arin: I don't care. Game Grumps. Or... 'JonTron fucked up on Cloud Man stage, now he's gonna play it again like a dumbass'. Game progress The Game Grumps go through Cloud Man's stage again, this time defeating the boss. They also complete the Freeze Man stage, getting the H plate and beating the boss. Discussion Jon and Arin goof off, saying random things in funny voices, possibly making fun of bad let's players. It is speculated that a lot of it is based on this video uploaded by Tobuscus on the 6th of July, 2012 (roughly when this episode was recorded), as Arin mentions that he "doesn't like being on this poster". Arin mentions that this is the most avant-garde episode of Game Grumps. Jon talks about how Arin had offered him chicken Alfredo. Arin comments on how Cloud Man's stage was all clouds until the end, when it suddenly introduces lightning. The Game Grumps joke about Cloud Man's animation after he gets hit and falls to the ground. After Arin reads Mega Man and Dr. Light's conversation, Jon notes how his voice sounded like Ukinojoe's Blonic, which Arin quotes. Arin then talks about how he had met Ukinojoe, and Ukinojoe is nice, but really weird. Arin starts to beat-box, and Jon tells him to stop because it is the "black's music." Arin points out how there are snails everywhere, along with robot dinosaurs. They make jokes about how dinosaurs had come to the realization that they needed robots. Jon is surprised by the Bomb Sleighs. The Game Grumps talk about Freeze Man. Arin questions why he is named Freeze Man and not Robo-Dinosaur Man. The Grumps try to figure out what he is weak against. After dying, Arin notices that Freeze Man froze back up again right after Mega Man had left, which Jon says this is because this is another life in a different universe. Arin calls this "some Higgs Boson shit." Jon mentions how he had found out about Higgs Boson before it happened from Ross. Quotes "Egoraptor has a cat named Mochi and he is the darling-est... piece of shit!" -Jon "''You better not say anything more about my cat, because it is disrespectful, and dishonest."'' -Arin "No, seriously, he's really nice, but like, he's so weird, seriously." -Arin "I can imagine." -Jon "No, I really like him, and like every time I talk to him, it's so new, and I remember- Ugh! I wish I knew, like, I wish I could remember how he said goodbye to me because he was like, he was leaving and i was like "Oh hey Ukinojoe, hey, it was great to- it was great to meet you, like, you're so cool and it was really nice." And he's like, "Eh, yeah, bye." -Arin (Both laugh) (Arin starts beat-boxing) "I don't expect that kind of music in my household".- Jon "That's the music of the devil." -Arin "That's the music of the-" -Jon "It's the devil's music!" "The blacks' music." -Both, speaking over each other. "Darkies." -Arin 'Oh god. AAAAAAAAN' GAME GRUMPS.' -Jon Trivia * Mochi is mentioned once again. Outro Jon: On the next episode of Game Grumps, we're gonna probably play more Mega Man 7. Arin: Junk Man. We gotta beat Junk Man. Jon: Well no, I mean, well it doesn't come right after another so you'll see more Mega Man soon, that's how this works. Arin: Well I'm gonna fight Junk Man. Jon: Yeah. Arin: You're gonna fight Junk Man in the next episode. Category:Game Grumps Episodes Category:Mega Man 7 Episodes Category:Arin and Jon Episodes